Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy)
Lockon Stratos (ロックオン・ストラトス, Rokkuon Sutoratosu), also known as Lyle Dylandy (ライル・ディランディ, Rairu Dirandi), is one of the main characters in the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Lyle is the younger twin brother of Neil Dylandy, the original Lockon Stratos. He was a member of Katharon and was later recruited into Celestial Being as one of the Gundam Meisters. Lyle was born to Owen and Lindsay Dylandy. He grew up in AEU Ireland, in the care of his parents and company of his older twin brother, Neil, and younger sister, Amy. Being the younger of the twins, Lyle was often compared to Neil. This slowly created an inferiority complex within Lyle, causing him to move out of their home during his junior high days to avoid his older brother. He was not with his family when the Ireland Suicide Bombing happened, which killed his parents and his younger sister. In contrast to Neil, Lyle's feelings about his family's death was more of emptiness than that of hatred to those responsible. After the incident, Lyle moved on and continued with his studies. He was sustained financially by Neil and after graduating, he immediately got a job in one of the prestigious trading companies in the AEU. Lyle did the best he could with his life, out of respect for his brother who worked hard for his sake. Around A.D. 2312, after seeing how twisted the Earth Sphere Federation's policy was, Lyle left his job and joined in with the anti-government group, the Katharon. While in Katahron, Lyle gained experience in piloting mobile suits, scoring few victories in his campaigns. At the advent of Celestial Being's return, Lyle was contacted by Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, and was offered the position as one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters. He also learned that his brother had been a Gundam Meister and had died in the battle against United Nations Forces 4 years prior. Lyle accepted the proposal with the intention of spying on the organization and providing intelligence to the Katharon. He received his late brother's codename, Lockon Stratos, and was given the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam to pilot. In the Ptolemaios, Lockon served as the group's long ranged combat specialist. He first debuted in the rescue operation that Celestial Being launched against one of Federation's detention facilities to bust out their comrade, Allelujah Haptism. Since then, Lockon was involved in most of their operations, including the operation to destroy Memento Mori and the rescue operation during the Break Pillar Incident in Africa. In his time with Celestial Being, Lockon was involved in an affair with Innovator spy, Anew Returner. Anew's eventual revelation as an Innovator conflicted Lockon's loyalty between his love for her and his duty for Celestial Being and Katharon. During their fight, Lockon eventually managed to convince Anew to return to his side again, only for her to be mind controlled by Innovator Leader, Ribbons Almark. She was eventually killed in combat, making Lockon vow to avenge her death by fighting against the Innovators. Lockon fought with Celestial Being during the Innovators' last stand in Lagrange 2. He managed to kill his brother's killer, Ali al-Saachez, and the Innovator, Revive Revival. After the battle, Lockon decided to stay with Celestial Being, fighting for the sake of world peace and mutual understanding. Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Ptolemaios Crew Category:Katharon Members